


Morning Endeavors

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Couple goals, Established Relationship, Implied Top!Sam, Implied bottom!Lucifer, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Michael, bottom!Dean, implied D/s elements, mentions of Daddy!kink (briefly), mentions of military!kink, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Michael share a morning together.





	Morning Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> I have apparently fallen down the Michean hole and I'm not sorry for it.

“You’re beautiful, Dean.” 

Dean cracked open an eye to look up at his adoring archangel boyfriend and felt a corner of his mouth lift into a smile. “Mornin’ to you too,” he mumbled, stretching and closing his eye. “Time is it?” 

“About eight AM,” Michael hummed, running a hand up Dean’s naked torso, observing him with dark, green eyes. 

“So early?” Dean moaned, grabbing Michael’s hand and tugging him closer. “C’mere, ‘s too early to be awake.” 

Michael sighed good naturedly and allowed himself to be tugged back down to a horizontal position. Once there, Dean promptly snuggled into the archangel and sighed contently. 

Michael huffed in amusement and kissed the top of Dean’s sandy head. “You’re impossible, you know that?” he asked affectionately. 

“Damn straight I am,” Dean muttered into Michael’s chest. “But that’s how you like me, ain’t it?” 

Michael laughed and hugged Dean a little closer. “I’d prefer for you to be less of a brat sometimes,” he teased playfully, “but I wouldn’t change you for the world.” 

Dean smiled and curled into Michael more, still sleepy. “Good,” he yawned. 

“Get some more sleep, Dean,” Michael whispered softly, running his fingers through his hair. 

Dean closed his eyes and let himself be lulled into sleep by Michael’s soothing fingers. 

 

When he woke up again, Michael was lightly dozing, his dark green eyes closed and hair tousled just the way Dean liked it- on the right side of messy, but not the wild sex hair that Lucifer or Castiel tended to have. Although Dean was of the firm belief that Castiel’s hair was allergic to combs and brushes and. . . well, he knew how Lucifer’s hair ended up that way. 

Smiling to himself, he nestled more into the strong circle of Michael’s arms with a soft little sigh. 

“Good, you’re awake,” Michael murmured, running his hands down Dean’s back. 

“Barely,” Dean mumbled. “It’s so warm and safe here.” 

Michael smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “We should get out of bed, make breakfast,” he said. “Before our brothers get into the kitchen.” 

Dean groaned. “Let them burn the kitchen down, I don’t care,” he mumbled. 

“You don’t mean that,” Michael laughed as he hugged Dean closer. “You’re just warm and cuddly right now.” 

“Mhm,” Dean hummed. 

Michael’s voice dropped to a low whisper. “What if I told you that I was feeling a little frisky?” 

Dean groaned and looked up at Michael with a smirk. It wasn’t often that Michael voiced his own sexual desires, but when he did, Dean knew he’d be in for a good time. “How frisky, Michael?” he asked softly. 

“Fairly,” Michael said, starting to roll Dean under him. Dean went willingly, loving the way his boyfriend manhandled him. “Enough to know that I want you limping into the kitchen.” 

Dean moaned and rocked his hips, feeling his length rub against Michael’s own, the two of them moaning. “So. . . hard and fast, close to breaking me?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Michael murmured, gazing down at Dean hungrily. “How much preparation do you need?” 

Dean spread his legs wide, fitting Michael’s hips between them perfectly, before slipping his hand down. He found his hole and slid two fingers in. “Could use a little more lube, but don’t need any prep,” he moaned, rocking down on his fingers. 

“Dean,” Michael growled warningly. Dean whimpered. “Remove your fingers.” 

Dean slowly removed his fingers from his hole, offering his neck up to Michael’s glorious mouth as the archangel bit, nipped, and kissed the strong neck under him. 

They both scrambled for a bottle of lube, trying to find one in amongst their many covers- Michael had declared blankets a “necessity”- before Dean’s fingers closed around the bottle triumphantly. He handed it to Michael, whining as the spot where his jaw met his neck was bit down harshly and sucked.    
“Michael, Michael please,” he begged. 

“Please what, Dean?” Michael murmured, soothing the now tender skin with a soft kiss. “Use your words.” 

“Fuck me, please,” Dean whined, rocking his hips against Michael’s own, moaning at the feeling of skin on skin contact. 

“Is that what you want, Dean?” Michael hummed as he leaned back. He flicked open the bottle of lube easily. “For me to fuck you?” 

“Yes, Michael,  _ please _ ,” Dean groaned, arching his back. 

“As you wish.” Michael slicked up his length with the lube, throwing the bottle off the bed in his haste to be buried in Dean’s tight heat. He grabbed Dean’s thighs and lifted them onto his shoulders, his cock pressing against Dean’s swollen pink hole. He pushed in with a few short thrusts, enjoying the way Dean’s lids fluttered with each short jab until Michael was buried to the hilt. 

Michael rested there for a few minutes, watching Dean bite his lip and keep his eyes closed, head tilted to the side so the archangel can observe the labels of possession in reds and pinks, some mottling into bruises already, dotting Dean’s tanned skin. 

The insides of Dean’s thighs were looking far too pale, so Michael turned his head and bit down on the soft flesh, groaning as he heard Dean give a little gasp and moan. He bit and sucked, his hips making short, sudden movements that had Dean panting. There was just enough friction to keep his boyfriend aroused, but nowhere near enough to make him cum. Desperate and needy and strung out- that’s how Michael liked Dean. 

He switched to the other thigh, marking it up the same as the other, watching Dean writhe underneath of him, pinned and unable to do anything. Just the way they both liked it. 

“Please,” Dean finally begged, giving a moan as Michael gave a hard suck to the sensitive skin. “Please, Michael, fuck me.” 

Michael lifted his eyes from the curve of Dean’s thigh to his face, assessing even as he sucked and bit at the flesh. Dean’s face was flushed pink with arousal, eyes almost demon black. His lips were stained red and looked perfectly swollen and bruised. Two small indents in the lower lip told Michael that Dean had been biting his lip down in pleasure. He let his eyes trail down Dean’s chest, down his stomach, and to his cock. The length was ruby red, almost on the verge of turning purple, and hard. 

Deciding Dean looked needy enough, Michael lowered Dean’s legs to around his waist and pinned Dean more solidly to the bed. His hands landed and curled around Dean’s biceps, making the hunter moan as Michael locked eyes with him, silently asking for permission. Dean moaned and rocked his hips, giving him silent consent. 

That was all Michael needed before started slamming into Dean. 

Dean yelled, his back arching as Michael fucked him hard and fast, panting out Michael’s name and moaning as his boyfriend managed to nail his prostate on every thrust, despite the speed. 

Dean could do nothing more than lay there and take it, and that was just fine by him. The night before he did a lot of the work, having been made to ride Michael nice and slow and deep and denied orgasm. Apparently, Michael was going to be a bit more merciful this morning. Either way, Dean loved it. Loved being at Michael’s mercy like this. The strength, the power, the carefulness of it all. . . Dean loved it, just as much as he loved the archangel fucking into him. 

“Are you close, Dean?” Michael groaned, his lips a hair’s breadth away from Dean’s. 

Dean nodded, whimpering. He was definitely close. Precum smeared all over his and Michael’s stomachs as they fucked. 

“Good,” Michael growled. “Cum for me, Dean.” 

Dean gasped, then came with a cry of Michael’s name on abused lips. Michael rushed in to seize those lips once more as Dean covered them both in his release. 

Michael lasted a few thrusts more but the clench of Dean’s rim around his length proved to be too much, and Michael came deep within Dean with a groan. 

They laid there for a while, sharing soft, lazy kisses and warm, gentle smiles, neither of them in the mood to move from the other. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Michael murmured, making no moves to do so. 

Dean chuckled lazily and softly kissed Michael again, enjoying the post-coital glow. “Mmm, but we’re so comfy here, Mike.” 

“I know,” Michael smiled, “but much as I’d want to stay here like this with you for all eternity, I’m sure we can survive without being glued to each other via dried cum.” 

Dean groaned and wrinkled his nose at the thought. “You’re probably right,” he sighed. “One more kiss?” he asked hopefully.

“Spoiled,” Michael teased affectionately, leaning in for another kiss with Dean. 

“RISE AND SHINE YOU SLEEPING-  _ OH MY DAD NO I CANNOT BE SEEING THIS FUCKING HELL I SWEAR UPON MY OWN THRONE I DID NOT SEE THIS!! _ ”

Dean and Michael slowly turned murderous glares upon Lucifer, who was dressed in sweats, one of Sam’s shirts, and an apron that said ‘deal with the cook, deal with the devil’ and carrying a breakfast tray filled. 

“He brought breakfast,” Dean pointed out with a sigh as Lucifer raised his brow and tapped his foot impatiently, like a cross mother. 

“That he did,” Michael sighed, looking at his younger brother. “Luce, would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes? Dean and I need to get cleaned up and put at the very least pants on, and then you can bring in breakfast. Thank you for bringing it in to us.” 

Lucifer huffed and nodded. “Fine. You two sinners get cleaned up and dressed.” 

“The hell you callin’ a sinner? You get up to more perverse things with Sammy,” Dean grumped, giving a little whine as Michael slowly removed himself from Dean’s hole. 

Lucifer gave a presumptuous sniff. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, covering Dean up before facing his brother, fully nude, and saying something in Enochian. Dean had been working on his Enochian, but Michael was saying it too fast for Dean to translate. However, he knew that he was mocking Lucifer in the midst of coitus and decided he never wanted to hear the word ‘Daddy’ again, no matter the language. Whatever Michael said, though, worked, for Lucifer flushed bright pink and marched out the door, carrying the breakfast tray. 

“What did you even say?” Dean asked as he threw the covers off of him and padded after Michael towards their bathroom. 

“I reminded Lucifer of a few of the kinks I’ve heard him and Sam employing that were definitely farther down on the Sinner Scale than what we do,” Michael said, getting one of their softest cloths damp and beginning to wipe the dried cum from Dean’s stomach. 

Dean groaned. “I don’t want to know,” he admitted. 

“No, you don’t,” Michael hummed. “I will say that they’re even further down on the Spanking Sinner Scale than we are.” 

“We just got to paddles, right?” Dean asked, scrunching his face up in thought. 

Michael nodded, kissing Dean’s nose before cleaning his own stomach off. “Apparently, Lucifer is particularly fond of bamboo canes.” 

Dean winced in sympathy. “He really is a pain slut, isn’t he?” he asked. 

Michael chuckled. “You have no idea.” 

“And I don’t want to know,” Dean smirked, slipping into Michael’s arms and giving him one of his most innocent looks, “General.” 

Michael gave a low growl and a firm swat to Dean’s ass. Dean yelped and laughed happily. “Go get dressed, you imp,” Michael said, giving another swat to the other side of Dean’s rear. “And let’s eat breakfast. Before I bend you over the sink.” 

“Sir, yes Sir!” Dean gave a mock salute and ran out of the bathroom to their dresser before Michael could smack his ass again. 

He managed to get his boxers on before Michael slipped up behind Dean and pinned him to the dresser. “You’re in trouble tonight, Private,” Michael growled low in his ear, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. 

“Am I?” Dean asked, giving a slow grind on Michael’s pelvis, grinning widely. 

“Deep,  _ deep  _ trouble,” Michael promised. “Hand me a pair of my boxers, I think my sweatpants are on the side of the bed.” 

Dean did as he was told, sharing a quick kiss with Michael before pulling on his own sweats, beaming happily. 

“I sometimes think you exist to try my patience,” Michael said, tying the drawstring on his pants. 

Dean smiled as he crawled into the bed again. “Yeah?” 

“But I’m glad for it,” Michael said, slipping in beside Dean and cupping the back of his head for a kiss. 

“There’ll be  _ no  _ fucking while eating,” Lucifer said primly as he walked back in. 

“Are you sure about that?” Dean leered, noticing that Lucifer was limping himself. “Dude. Please tell me you two didn’t fuck in the kitchen.” 

Lucifer gave Dean a scandalized look as he set the tray neatly on the couple’s laps. “After the time Sam nearly burnt my nipples off because we forgot the stove was hot and I can’t tell temperatures very well? Hell no,” he said. “This morning, when we woke up with the dawn.” 

“I don’t want to know,” Dean and Michael said in unison. 

“Relax, I’m not going to overshare,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Eat your breakfast.” And with that, he limped out.

Dean and Michael shared a smile before leaning in to kiss each other softly before they dived into the food. 

Dean wasn’t sure what he did in his long life (long for a hunter, that is) to deserve a boyfriend as wonderful as Michael, and the archangel to boot. But he was so glad that he had him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
